I wouldn't say that I'm a delinquent
by ChaoticallyInsane
Summary: "This is my childhood friend, Usagi Shiki. No relation..." Usagi Shiki is the new vampire in the Night Dorms. His bad boy vibe instantly attracts attention from the students, but is he really all he appears. Why does this kid hate Zero so much? Oh, so many questions. All because of this one blue eyed vampire... Zero x OC Not a Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Hello to all of my readers ... who I just realized will be reading this in the FUTURE! Oh my goodness does that make me a time traveler?! My boss points just went up by 3%! Anyway thank you for clicking on my story, my first one at that. Please leave any suggestions and reviews. They all brighten my day, even the negative ones. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I try to summon Sebastian to get me the rights to Vampire Knight, he just won't do it. Therefore I am not the owner of such a beautiful plot and the artwork.**

"Please, do not make a fool out of me. Kuran-sama is attending this school too so don't mess up." Shiki grumbled boredly as he bit down on his stick of pocky. His pearly white fangs clamped down on the chocolate covered biscuit and he chewed, enjoying the taste. "Do you understand? If not I can let the Vampire Council deal with you."

"Alright, I got it." The person sitting next to him groaned, having the same tone of boredom in their voice. They scooted further back into the dark limo to avoid the sunlight. "You don't have to worry about me. Ever since I've gotten out of that stupid vampire jail I've had my temper under control."

Shiki rolled his beautiful bluish grey eyes and ran a hand through his mahogany hair. He turned to face the person as he bit into another stick of candy. "Akane, I've known you since before we were born. I know that is a lie." He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. _Akane is going to last about a week... tops..._

"For the last time, I'm going to go by Usagi from now on. So do I have to start calling you Senpai now so people won't get suspicious?" The one called Usagi asked, their presence still masked by the dark corner of the limo. The way they spoke and the words they chose were similar to Shiki's. The only difference was that their voice was higher.

"Do whatever you want, you told me not to tell anyone about your plans right?" Shiki lazily added, opening one eye to glance at the dark figure.

Usagi leaned forward, their face now visible due to the light shining from the tented windows. Usagi was a boy, who looked to be sixteen in age, with a small body. His shiny black hair fell onto his neck and down his forehead to form choppy bangs. He had piercing deep blue eyes and extremely pale skin, much like that of Shiki's. This meant that the boy was most likely a vampire.

"Yeah, but it would help if you helped me come up with a plan." Usagi replied, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. _Did he want me to crash and burn?! What kind of guardian does that?_

"It's too late..." Shiki mumbled, sitting up and fully opening his eyes. The limo parked in front of Cross Academy. The black metal gates creaked as the heavy wind blew against them. Shiki put another pocky in his mouth.

Usagi rolled his eyes and got out of the limo with the taller vampire behind him. He quickly covered himself with his black umbrella as he watched the butler get his bags. Shiki took out his own umbrella as he treaded his way into the academy as if he was happy to be back. _What's so great about this place? All I see are-_

He jerked his head to the right and seen two giggling girls.

Two _human_ girls...

"Aka- Usagi, come on. I'm burning up out here." Shiki said, turning around to face the black haired male. He recognized that agonizing look on his face. He had obviously smelled the humans. _I deduct my previous statement... I give Akane about three days..._

"Okay..." Usagi whispered, throat suddenly catching on fire. Why did human's have to smell so good? He jogged to catch up with the eating vampire. _Just hold on, you can do this! You can't give up now you've only been here for two minutes!_

"Here, this will keep you busy..." Shiki boredly said, passing Usagi the box of pocky. The blue-eyed vampire took three out and nervously chewed on one. "Don't worry, kid. If you mess up I'll try my best to make your death as painless as possible."

Usagi flinched, had he just said that. He was _ALREADY_ giving up on him! He knew that Senri was emotionless and passive, he was too, but this was just ridiculous! "Good to know I have someone keeping an eye on me..." Usagi whispered, sarcastically.

"Just hurry up before the Day Class girls ditch their classes." He responded cooly, not even looking down at him.

* * *

The Moon Dorms were like a gigantic castle on the inside. Lazy vampires sat in the foyer while most likely the others were asleep. notably, an annoying looking blonde with blue eyes was sitting on one of the couches as he drank a glass of blood turned water.

"Shiki! You're back!" Another blonde yelled, running down one of the stair wells leading to the top floor. He had wavy golden locks and soft green eyes. He looked so innocent and happy, almost like a child. "You were taking forever."

"Who is that?" The other blonde asked, putting his cup down. Just as he finished a taller man came down the stairs, obviously bothered by the sudden noise. He was taller than Shiki and the blonde with blue eyes but around the height of the blonde with green eyes.

_Does everyone here have blonde hair?_ Usagi sweat dropped as he glanced at the color of the man's hair. It was orangish blonde.

"This is my childhood friend, Usagi Shiki. No relation..." Senri grumbled, going over and collapsing on the couch. The three blondes stared at him as if he were missing an important detail. "He's a new student..."

"Well nice to meet you, Usa-kun! I'm Takuma Ichijo." The green eyed one smiled. His smile could melt even the coldest of hearts. His aura was just so cheerful and happy that it was like standing next to a toddler. "That's Akatsuki Kain over there and that's-"

"Hanabusa Aidou, nice to make your acquaintance." The other golden blonde smiled, cutting Takuma off. He stood up and walked to were Usagi was now standing. Which happened to be by the stairs. He winked at him, sending creepy chills down Usagi's back.

"You do realize that Usa-kun is a male right, Aidou?" Takuma sweat dropped, glancing at the idiotic blonde. _This guy sure does know how to make a first impression..._

Hanabusa's smiled faded into that of pure horror. "But he looks like a girl! He also sounds like a girl a bit! He is shaped like a girl and he looks like Shiki!" He quickly yelled, adding that last part out of nowhere. Akatsuki shook his head. If it was out of either shame or disapproval, Usagi didn't know. "You are a girl, right Usagi?!"

"No." He simply said, taking on his usual bored tone. He had an expressionless look on his face but his eyes had a hard glare. He narrowed his eyes at Aidou, irritated by his stupidity. " And I do not look like Shiki."

Shiki closed his eyes and smirked. This went unnoticed by the other four vampires.

"I apologize Usa-chan." Aidou smirked, waving off his earlier statement. Usagi laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "You really do look like a girl though, no offence if that offends you. But hey! I hear that the ladies love the girly looking guys."

"It's alright, I guess. I get that all the time." Usagi sighed, starting up the stairs. Takuma started after him to show him around the dorms. "And don't call me _Usa-chan_ that sounds girly. Just call me Usagi okay."

"Whatever!" Aidou chimed, going back over to his blood tablet drink. He saw a lot of the red-haired vampire in this guy. Even if the two had different hair colors, eye colors, and builds, they walked the same, talked the same, reacted the same, and even acted the same. _Is there really no relation? _


	2. The Hit List

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Vampire Knight. If I did then I would write an entire chapter about why vampires DO NOT sparkle...**

* * *

I wouldn't say that I'm a delinquent

Chapter 1

The Hit List

* * *

The smallest annoyances disturb us the most.

- Michel de Montaigne

* * *

Oh, how he so badly wanted to punch him in his face right about now.

He could feel his bright blue eyes staring him down as he fidgeted under his grasp. It was as if he was staring a hole through his soul. It made him cringe and shift just to get away from it. he couldn't take it anymore.

"Get the hell away from me, Aidou! I don't have time to play these stupid games with you!" Usagi snapped, trying to regain his composure. The blonde was sitting on the couch across from him with his eyes fixed directly on the black-haired vampire. "Why don't you go bother your cousin?"

"Take the tablet and I'll leave you alone. I have made it my duty to turn you into a lady-killer." He replied, his voice sounding monotone. Suddenly a chill ran up Usagi's spine. His gaze was getting more intense by the second. "You can't kill ladies with that thin little body of yours."

Oh so now he was criticizing his weight...

"No, that stuff tastes like crap!" Usagi growled, standing up and walking towards the stairs. He needed to get as far away from this guy as possible. The only way it seemed like he could do that is if he went into his room and hung himself. That was something he was so not willing to do at the moment. "I'd rather eat dog food."

Today would be his fourth day at Cross Academy and each day was worse than the one before. One, Aidou acted as if he was his mentor which he clearly did not want him to be at all. Two, In the Night Dorms you're either one of two things: emotionless or energetic. There was never anyone normal, at least by his standards. Three, he wasn't allowed to go out at night. Last but not least four, apparently he was good-looking according to the Day Class girls.

Usagi walked down the quiet halls to get to my room that he shared with Takuma. Shiki _volunteered_ him to be his roommate so that Usagi wouldn't get lonely and so he could have someone to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

He wanted to punch him in his face too...

Nonetheless, he ignored the whining Aidou behind him and opened the door to his room. He quickly closed it again once he seen Takuma waking up from his nap. The last thing he needed now was for Hanabusa to scream in his ear that Usagi needed to take his blood tablets.

"What time is it?" He asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. His hair was wild due to his rough sleeping. His emerald eyes were dull from not being fully awake. Even Usagi had to admit, Takuma was pretty adorable. So why did the Day Class girls have to throw chocolates at him and not Ichijo?

"Forty five minutes before class starts. I would start getting up if I were you." He said, pretending not to hear Aidou threatening him behind the closed door.

He simply nodded and watched Usagi go to his closet to get his uniform out. He had to order the smallest size due to his height and weight but oh well, as long as it keeps him from walking around naked. He was pretty sure that would get him kicked out.

"Shut up, Hanabusa. You're making my head hurt."

"Yeah what she said!"

"I bet the door isn't even locked..."

So the blonde was starting to gather a crowd in front of the door huh? Was this guy really going to go to such lengths so that he gained weight? _Maybe I might want to punch him more than Shiki at the moment._

Shaking off his violent thoughts, he walked into the attached bathroom to change his clothes. These fancy rich kids sure do know how to live it up over here. I mean ... this uniform was more comfortable than his casual clothes. How was that even possible? All of the uniforms he had been in (does a strait-jacket count as a uniform?) had been itchy and unbearable.

He buttoned up the undershirt but left the tie loose and the jacket unbuttoned. Hey, just because he was supposed to be a _good kid_ from now on didn't mean he had to dress like one. All he had to do was not shoot anyone in the chest again...

"Takuma are you ready-" He asked, but trailed off when he seen the blonde curled up in his sheets again. He was slightly snoring. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"TAKUMA GET YOUR ASS UP WE NEED TO BE IN CLASS IN THIRTY MINUTES!" Usagi snapped, kicking him off of his bed. He landed with a "Thud!" in a tangled mess of emerald sheets. The boy started to groan and whimper. Looks like that was his cue to leave. "Get dressed, princess."

"You're so mean, Usa-kun..." The blonde whined, trying to get up. His legs were too tangled for him to even move his legs. The sight was pretty funny, too bad Usagi wasn't one to laugh at people's misfortunes. All the time. "A normal 'Rise and shine, Takuma! It's time to wake up!' would have been fine but no-"

"Usagi, just take the tablets already! I'm getting tired of standing here!"

That was it. He was going to blow. The Night Dorms made death not sound so bad. It was better than dealing with all these crazy vampires. There was never really any peace and when there was then it meant that Kaname told them to shut up. Whoever that guy is...

The knob jiggled open and Aidou poked his head in from behind the door. "Oh, it was open this entire time?" He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. _Well there goes my ego for the next ten minutes._

"I'm 'outta here." Usagi sighed, giving up on his resistance. On the way out of the door he snatched the blood tablets from Aidou's hand. If it was going to get him to shut up then he would take the entire school's supply. "Unless you two are skipping classes today I suggest you get dressed. I really don't care."

"Look what you did! Now Usa-kun is mad at us."

"Me?! I didn't do anything! It's your fault for not waking up!"

"It's your fault for making him take the tablets!"

* * *

The best part of the day is when they walked to class. At least that's what he thought. They were always cooped up in the building and barely allowed to go outside because of the humans. But of course, at Cross Academy there is always _ONE THING _that ruins everything. This happened on a daily basis and seemed to never stop.

Ow... Someone threw some chocolate at him again...

"Hey, what's wrong with you brats!? You don't know how to casually _hand _someone chocolates without throwing it at the side of their faces?!" Usagi snapped, glaring at the Day Class girls as the Night Class walked through the metal gates. It didn't help that his mouth tasted like watery blood and that he was already pissed. They huddled close to each other when they seen him. "The next one to throw something is-"

"Calm down, you're causing a scene." Shiki said, a stick of pocky hanging out of his mouth. He looked extremely relaxed and almost bored. Usagi diverted his glares from the Day Class and aimed them at him. Did he seriously forget that he was on his hit list. "Do you remember what the council said?"

"_Do you remember what the council said_, of course I do." He replied, mocking Shiki's words. Up until now he was doing a good job of handling his temper. Now he was just yelling at everyone who decided to talk to him. Thanks a lot, Hanabusa! "They said that I need someone to watch over me and if I get too out of control then they will sentence me to death, yeah yeah. What did I say about throwing stuff!"

Someone attempted to throw a present at him again but he leaned out-of-the-way in time. The wrapped box hit Aidou square in the middle of his chest. _Okay, that was pretty funny. I'll give them that._

What was even worse was that the prefects were even doing anything about it! The one with silver hair was too busy glaring at people and the one with brown hair looked like she was going to get stomped on any minute now. No one was going to put some sense into these raging fan-girls? What is up with the people here!?

"Hey, Sir Glare-a-Lot! Tell the girls to stop throwing things. At anyone else is fine but not at me." Usagi yelled, narrowing his eyes at the silver-haired boy. Said boy quickly turned around and clenched his fist. He had a look in his eye that showed nothing but pure hatred. _Oh so he hates me. That's totally nice coming from a person I don't know._

"Usa-kun, stop shouting at Zero and start walking." Takuma sighed, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him ahead. Usagi growled but allowed himself to be led out of there. Anymore death stares with that prefect and a war would have broken out.

_Note to self: Add that Zero guy to the hit list..._

**Hello! Sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC, I really wanted to add some comedy in this chapter. Please review! Now it's time to go do my homework. Maybe next time it's not that good of an idea to go to sleep right after school...  
**


	3. The Guardian

**Insane: I everyone! Before the story starts, I need for everyone's favorite pretty boy to say the disclaimer!**

**Aidou: Well... Since you asked...**

**Insane: Not you! Kaname! **

**Zero: *snickers***

**Kaname: *rolls eyes* ChaoticallyInsane does not own Vampire Knight and only takes ownership of her OCs.**

* * *

I Wouldn't Say That I'm A Delinquent

Chapter 2

The Guardian

* * *

Duty. That which sternly impels us in the direction of profit, along with the line of desire.

- Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Loud noise blared out off the Night Dorms, much to the silver haired prefects dismay. There was never an evening where raging music wasn't being played or screaming fangirls weren't heard. Tonight, however, it got on his nerves. The peaceful night sky only added to his irritation. Those Night Class students never heard of a bedtime?

Not only that but all this started when that black haired vampire showed up at Cross Academy. The Day Class girls instantly started a fan club for the monster. Why? That was beyond him. The guy was annoying, he had a bad attitude, and worst of all was that he played guitar.

Electric guitar...

At eleven thirty at night...

"See anything, Zero?" Yuki asked, jumping down from the tree above him. The brunette had been patrolling the area for quite some time now. "I saw some girls earlier. They kept saying 'Zero this' and 'Usagi that', you two must be pretty popular lately..."

"Whatever." Was all that he replied. He didn't really care if he was currently one of the school's heartthrobs. If any of them got in his way he'll just make sure that they never got a crush on him again.

"Why are you always so grumpy Zero? I've never seen you smile before." Yuki sighed, walking over to him. She glaced to where he was staring, only to see nothing. "You can talk to me you know."

The guitar playing seemed to get louder with each passing minute. This was pissing Zero off. He wanted nothing more than to march in there and slam the annoying instrument against the wall. Ha! He'll be damned if he went in the hell hole.

Turning on his heels, he walked towards the headmaster's office to report tonight's events before he went to his room to go to sleep. He was never one to complain but this night shift was seriously messing up with his sleeping schedule.

"Hey, wait for me!"

xxxxxx(At the headmaster's office)xxxxxx

"Hell no, man! I'm not doing that!"

"You have no choice."

"What makes you think you have one, princess sparkle!?"

Arguing voices could be heard inside the room as the two prefects approached the door. One was obviously angry while the other was calm. It stinks. _It smells like-_

"Oh, Zero-kun! You have perfect timing!" Headmaster Cross yelled, watching as the silver haired boy entered the room. He looked as happy as he usually did but something seemed off. This time he seemed more excited. "I have some amazing news to tell you!"

The office was practically filled with vampires. Three stood in the corner: Shiki, Kaname, and a very pissed looking Usagi. After a long day, this was so not what Zero was looking forward to. Nothing but a bunch of spoiled rich kids *cough cough Kaname cough cough*.

"What do you want?" Zero said, glaring at Kaname and Usagi. Those two seemed to be the ones he had a problem with. Usagi stuck the middle finger at him. All this did was earn him a more intense glare.

"Shiki has informed me that Usagi here is in some...trouble...with the vampire council. He was announced his guardian and Usagi is already becoming too much for him to handle. So Kaname suggested that we had him over to you to watch over." The Headmaster explained as if it was the simplest thing possible.

Usagi glared at Kaname and growled a bit. He was so furious. You could tell just by looking at him. Kaname just stood there with an unreadable look on his face. The anger between the two was too much for that small room to handle.

_No._

"Please oh please, Zero-kun?!" The Headmaster countinuosly begging. At some point he had even began crying as he pleaded.

All eyes in the room rested on his lilac ones. Each either held anticipation or rage. It honestly was enough to drive him mad if he just stood there any longer.

_Fuck no._

"No. Never in a million years." He answered, starting for the door. He would just report tonight to the Headmaster in the morning. As of now, these vampires were starting to make his head hurt.

"Hey, I hate you more than you think I do. Dispite all that I need you, man. Not in a gay way though. I don't roll like that..." Usagi sighed. He looked at the vampire hunter with his dark blue eyes. "If you don't do it then I'm deader than the Headmaster's common sense.

Zero sighed before running a hand through his hair. _If I say no then I could just go about my life. If I say yes then I have to deal with the crazy guy for who knows how long. I could probably find his weakness so I could take him down. Even better he seems to not like Kuran. Maybe I could get a lot of information from him..._

"Fine. You stick to blood tablets though. If I even see you trying to drink someone's blood then I'll shoot you in the back of the head." Zero growled, stomping out of the door and slamming it behind him. He was angry with himself for agreeing to something so stupid. It was like giving a baby a three million dollar glass bottle. It just wasn't going to turn out right in the end.

"Hmm... He sure does hate vampires doesn't he...?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise from now on I will try to make chapters with about 2,000 words in it. Please Review! It means the world to me! **

**Aidou: I wasn't it this chapter!**

**Insane: No one cares about you...**

**Aidou: *eyes watering* You guys care about me right?**


End file.
